


paint me red red red, baby

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Loki's need to be possessed by Thor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Thor, Sibling Incest, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: “You’re not from around here, are you? Never seen you at the campus,” one of the girls says. "Did you come here with someone?"Loki shrugs. "My brother."Thor takes Loki to a college party.





	paint me red red red, baby

**Author's Note:**

> So. I wrote this as thematic continuation to [Savoury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051002), but they can be read separately. Frankly, this is entirely self-indulgent and it practically wrote itself on a late-night whim. Why can't all fics let themselves be written so easily, I ask? Sigh.
> 
> I didn't think my first thorki porn would be a teenage au, but here we are. Loki is 16-17 and Thor is about 18-19 in this one.

 

 

It’s one of those parties where everyone has to pick a plastic cup according to their relationship status. Apparently, colour-coded cups are currently _hip_ among college students – Thor has taken Loki to many enough a party that he can call the tendency.

They always pick green for single, Thor and him, of mutual agreement. Less explanations to make. That one time when Loki picked purple for _it’s complicated_ (because it sorta is when you’re fucking your brother) he got to work his silver tongue the entire evening, grasping for plausible excuses on the fly and spinning a tale he could only hope was believable, all the while consuming more alcohol and being distinctly aware of Thor’s fingers slipping under the hem of his shorts beneath the table. Thor himself only had to tell that he had a girlfriend in his home town, and no one asked more, because apparently simple established relationships were of no interest to college students. Even less so when they could pretend that Thor is single, with no one hanging from his arm.

But green is simple. No explanations, other than _how can a cute guy like you be still single_ , and as a bonus Thor’s gaze lingers heavy on Loki whenever they are apart, or Thor’s arm drapes around Loki’s shoulders when they aren’t, brotherly casual to anyone who’s looking. Loki can never decide which he loves more.

The gaze is what he’s getting now, from across the room where Thor stands chatting with some of his college friends. Loki’s lounging on the sofa, talking with a group of girls.

“You’re not from around here, are you? Never seen you at the campus,” one of them says, sipping of her pink _down to fuck_ and looking nothing but simply curious. “Did you come here with someone?”

Loki’s eyes flit to Thor, and as if on cue Thor’s gaze sweeps over him, too. Their eyes lock momentarily before returning to their respective conversations.

Loki shrugs. “My brother.”

That earns Thor even more aww points, because _look_ at him, taking care of his baby brother, how perfect can he _be_?

Loki smiles into his cup.

-

Thor fucks him in the guest bathroom on the second floor.

It’s an enormous house – apparently the Stark guy’s parents are filthy rich or something – so here they probably minimize the risk of being interrupted by urgent thumping on the door. Still, there’s that spark of extra excitement, that thrill of possible exposure that makes Loki keen and moan around his brother’s fingers in his mouth.

Thor fucks him roughly, like he always does when Loki goads him, flirts a little too readily with another guy or teases Thor a little too obviously by playing with the straw in his green cup. He always chooses a red straw, a coincidence to anyone else, but to Loki it’s just his own personal little sign of being _taken_.

He moans and sucks on Thor’s fingers eagerly, playing with them with his tongue, urging Thor to push them deeper, deeper, and Thor does, in synch with his thrusts. They fuck without a condom, as they always do, and the intensity of it drives Loki wild, the anticipation of being filled with Thor’s come, branded on the inside as much as on the outside; Thor’s other hand is gripping Loki’s hip, leaving bruises, reminding Loki just who he belongs to, who he will always belong to no matter how much he flirts with others.

Fingers press hard on Loki’s tongue and he gags around them, tears blurring his vision and drool running down his chin. Thor’s lips are pressed to his ear, and every groan and grunt sends hot vibrations down Loki’s spine to the tips of his toes. His arms are trembling against the wall, his knees feel wobbly. He’s so close he’s sobbing, it’s so good, so good, if only Thor moved his hand from Loki’s hip to between his legs and touched him there-

Thor relents his bruising grip and wraps his hand around Loki’s cock at the same time as someone presses on the door handle from the outside.

Loki can’t hold back the drawn-out moan that escapes his throat when Thor starts working his cock, heedless of the person outside. “Shhh,” he only whispers into Loki’s ear, and follows with a thrust so hard that Loki’s arms give out and he has to lean on his elbows instead.

“Uh,” someone says outside, and the door handle goes back up. “Uh, Loki?”

It’s that idiot Stark himself. He’s been chatting with Loki now and again throughout the whole evening. Thor’s hand gives a vicious tug on Loki’s cock, and Loki wails despite his efforts to stay silent, the sound hardly muffled despite Thor’s fingers.

“Right. Right, I’ll just...” Stark stammers outside, clearly flustered, and apparently wanders off.

Thor slams into Loki again, with more vigour now. “Why does he recognise you from your moan, you little slut?”

Loki can’t answer, not with the fingers now fucking in and out of his mouth, pulling out halfway just to ram back deep. Thor’s breath is hot on Loki’s ear, his growl low, aiming deep in the pit of Loki’s belly where the heat is coiling, threatening to boil over the rim.

“You’re mine,” Thor growls and latches his mouth on the juncture of Loki’s neck and shoulder to suck hard. “You hear me, baby? You’re _mine_.”

Loki whimpers and bucks and wails again when Thor’s punishing thrusts hit his prostate in synch with his hard tugs on Loki’s cock, and he’s coming all over the bathroom wall and Thor’s hand.

Thor groans and replaces his fingers in Loki’s mouth with the come-stained hand, and Loki licks it obediently, breathing harshly in and out and trying to keep his knees from buckling as Thor drives into him a few more times before jerking to halt, buried deep, and pressing tight against Loki’s back, groaning into his ear.

For a time there’s only the sound of their mingled heavy pants, and then Thor pulls out. The familiar sensation of his come trickling down Loki’s thigh follows soon after, and he feels Thor gather some on his fingers. He brings them to Loki’s lips, gently, in stark contrast to his earlier handling, and Loki licks his fingers clean, eyes on Thor, relishing the bitter taste on his tongue.

“Baby,” Thor sighs, and the look of pure adoration he gives Loki punches the air straight out of Loki’s chest. “Brother.”

“Brother,” Loki whispers back, and doesn’t even try to fend off the warmth that always engulfs him when Thor calls him that.

They clean the bathroom and themselves, and share one more wet kiss before they leave to rejoin the party, carefully, one after the other.

-

Stark is beet-red when he finds Loki later, sipping at his sweet drink with his red straw in the kitchen.

Despite their efforts, Loki knows he looks utterly and thoroughly fucked. His lips are red and swollen from the finger-fucking his mouth received, and there’s a fresh love-bite peeking from under the collar of his T-shirt. His hair is a mess and his eyes have that particular sated glow that only comes with a world-shattering orgasm, and though Stark doesn’t know it, there’s Thor’s come still leaking into Loki’s underwear.

Stark settles against the counter, aiming at casual. “Still a green cup, huh?”

“Mm-hm.”

“So. Uh.” Stark clears his throat. His gaze flits to the mark on Loki’s neck and back to his face. “Thor was looking for you earlier. Asked if I’d seen you.”

Loki knows he was, because Thor also found him and fucked him in a bathroom upstairs not fifteen minutes ago.

He toys absently with his straw. “Was he.”

“Yeah. Look. I haven’t told… I haven’t mentioned to him what I heard. Upstairs.”

Because Stark, like all Thor’s friends, knows how protective Thor can be of his baby brother, and no one really wants dead bodies at a house party.

Loki slurps lazily at his drink. “Thanks.”

“So, could be wise to hide all the evidence before you find him. Just saying.” Stark looks a tad uneasy. “Anyway. He said something about leaving soon, so maybe don’t keep him waiting too long.”

Loki’s eyes find Thor’s over Stark’s shoulder, looking straight at him, into him, full of promise of what will happen once they’re out of there and back at Thor’s place.

Loki smiles into his cup. “I won’t.”

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [my tumblr](https://salakavala7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
